But You Were the One
by Lulu-Prints
Summary: Ending of K Project, rewritten and continued into an AU. YAOI, drama. The story of not one, but two love that have passed each other by; even though they've changed partners.. None of them could forget, and truly let go. Where confusion and miscommunications eats at the cores of love, and twists even what could have been the most beautiful relationship- drama is sure to ensue..


**Disclaimer :** I don't own K Project, but I seriously wish I did. All its potential waiting to be unleashed..

**Title:** But You Were the One (So please, don't look Away..)

**Fandom: **[K] Project

**Rating: **T-13, but will be changed in the future because of possible BDSM usage.

**Relationships: **Mainly MikotoRei/MiSaru/MikoSaki and Reisaru.

**Summary: **Ending of K Project, rewritten and continued into an AU. YAOI, drama. The story of not one, but two love that have passed each other by; even though they've changed partners.. None of them could forget, and truly let go. Where confusion and miscommunications eats at the cores of love, and twists even what could have been the most beautiful relationship- drama is sure to ensue. Rated T for now, will change to M for possible BDSM usage. You have been warned..

**Chapter 0 : Prologue**

* * *

Despite his reluctance to ever admit it, Suoh Mikoto, the third Red King of Shizume City.. Held, indeed, the most beautiful red his eyes have ever rested upon.

It was like a crimson dyed in the bloodiest sunset- a scarlet that existed only in the petals of roses. Whenever he danced, yes, _danced_ in those dangerous moves that spoke of death and anger, he was always cloaked in the same vermillion flames.. Held hand in hand with that red was a familiar glow of orange, of yellow and white, like an explosion that swallowed everything it touched.. Licking desperately away in its path and spreading, uncontrolled, beautifully. The natural composition of fire- and that, he could handle. Most of the time. It had been already established.. That fire, no matter how strong, could not overcome the calm of waters that he represented, as the fourth Blue King of Shizume City.

But then, rarely, when Suoh Mikoto loses all his cool, his red would be sharpened by this dazzling pink; brilliant and magnificent, though it spoke of a heat that no one dared approach.. It was frightening. Unnatural beauty, it was.. Though none had ever dreamt of stepping into the path of his wrath, to test its heat; not when it was all but splashed across Suoh Mikoto's fingers, his arms, his torso.. His face..

Highlighting those sharp and defined features were lines of stress and hate, and the red- deep in his eyes and bright in his hair.. Yes, splashed all across his frame.

If he wasn't so overpowered by fear, Munakata would've laughed. How could a wildfire like this ever just be warm? It was scorching, scalding, deadly- and in that instant.. Munakata knew he could never win against Suoh- no, Mikoto.. Not when the other man was dyed in anger, and burning in hatred.

And that was exactly the sort of red that was exploding out of Mikoto in this instant. An angry flare that was threatening to lose control, and his fists were already clenched as his stance tightened into an attacking one. Munakata braced himself and tried to launch himself back into the fray- having being knocked aside by the colorless king. What did that young one know? How could he even suggest- why did he not _see_ that this was the last thing any of them needed?!

"Stop it, Suoh! Don't do it!"

But he knew it was useless; even without fixing his eyes upon his match, Munakata knew his words had fallen on deaf ears. Mikoto's eyes were fixed on his prey, his revenge.. And he would stop at nothing else; not even his own death. Munakata needed to be there- to physically stop it. But he was too far away..

He would never reach in time..

It must have been his own fingers that had trembled.. Or a disturbance, caused by the tempest that caught them within its angry dance. Munakta didn't have the time to consider it at that point, not when Tenrou was suddenly shivering rapidly in his slackened hand. Was it a sign? He couldn't have hoped for more. With a sickening jolt, the Blue King realised not all hope is lost..

Yet..

Just as Mikoto lashed out in an animalistic growl, Munakata clenched his shaky fingers around his beloved sword.. With his eyes fixed and his lips pursed, the Blue King pushed his frame forward.. And flung his sword out with all his might.

* * *

The long, sharp edge of what could only be a sword flew past his frame, gracing his arm ever so slightly before lodging itself right into the Red King's shoulder; and Shiro could see nothing more of the other man, because Mikoto was then thrown backwards with such force.. With a loud, pained cry, they found the red head entirely pinned against a distant tree.

Trembling from his failing efforts at holding back the corrupted beast in his body, Shiro wheeled around slowly.. And was almost thrown off his feet by a sapphire barrier that was flung towards him, enveloping him and pushing past him..

All in hopes of keeping the Red King out of reach, he realised.

The corners of his lips twitched downwards in a tortured frown, and Shiro glanced up painfully as he Blue King approached him with measured steps. In reflex, his left hand flew up to clutch at his right arm, where his skin had been sliced open by the passing sword.. He was running out of time- and strength. What could the Blue King possibly be thinking?! Did he want a bigger mess to clean up should he fail- what if the colourless King was to break free, from inside, and what if he could somehow obtain his immortality?!

"What are you-"

"I'd like to consider myself a King, too.. You know."

Swaying slightly from his efforts of keeping still, Shiro could've chuckled under any normal circumstances; but not this time. An angry blue was emitting from the fourth King's frame; shaking, violent, the entire opposite of the Blue King's usual calm, and in that single instant, he could not doubt the other's resolve.

Maybe he was right. He hadn't considered..

_"... This is not your fight."_

The German slipped from his lips without a warning, but just as Shiro realised his mistake, he saw the acknowledgement lit in the Blue King's eyes. Good, he didn't need to translate.

_"It is not his own to bear." _

Crackling madly all around them was the static in the air, charged by the Blue King's resolution. As Munakata stopped at a comfortable arm's length before him, Shiro sighed, and closed his eyes. This, he could not argue with.. Not when he could feel the heat from a usually harmless colour, lashing out at him in the form of an aura that was not created to hurt..

_"There will be consequences.." _

But as long as one King understood, he would be fine with it either way. In the first place, the only reason why he had submitted wholeheartedly to the Red King was because of all the mess this has created- but he never thought that another King would have such a strong response against this decision. Now that he had the time to stop, to see, properly.. The Blue's loyal eyes screamed that this was his only desire; his death wish, even.

If it need be.

_"If so, I'm willing to bear them for his sake."_

And that's all Shiro needed to hear.

So he let his hand fall limply by his side, closing his eyes as he watched the Blue King step back, to gather his aura into a piercing blow of his arm. In the distance, blurred out by the pure, sapphire orb that encased them both was a cry from the Red King, but it hardly mattered now.. For Shiro knew he had accomplished his purpose. In the second it took for him to finally let his eyelids fall, the Silver King felt a sharp pain rip through his torso, aimed straight through his heart..

It was like a contained explosion, trapped in the barrier that swallowed them both, and his burning pain lasted only a second.

A cerulean pillar shot straight upwards and pierced through the clouds, roaring and crackling in delight. As the barrier dissolved in the fierce column of energy.. A scream, tortured and furious, ripped through the air, echoing within the noise at an impossible volume.

"MUNAKATA!"


End file.
